


Come in Peace

by Ncredible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Earth 2 Laurel isnt evil, Earth 2 Laurel wants to save Oliver, Theory on tonights episode of arrow, Tommy returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Earth 2 Laurel arrives at Star Labs asking for a favor from Team Flash in order to save Oliver from being convicted in his upcoming trail.





	Come in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this one exactly. The plot mainly centers around Oliver's trail, but with the exception of E2 Laurel no Arrow characters are seen, but a few are mentioned. 
> 
> This is my take on how Oliver gets out of the charges and my guess as to where the Tommy from the promos came from. 
> 
> Fair warning: I don't think much of NTA attitude and it is reflected in this work

“Not again, which one is this? Earth 2 or Earth X,” Reverb’s doppelganger shouts as I walk into the main room in Star Labs. The cop, the Detective West of this Earth immediately pulls a gun on me. 

“I come in peace,” I say raising my hands up in surrender. Wondering why they think I am from that hell of an Earth.

“Which one is she?” Reverb’s doppelganger demands again. 

“And here I thought I was unforgettable.” I say sarcastically, “I have my faults but Nazi land isn’t my idea of a good time.”

“What do you what, Black Siren?” The Flash demands.

“To keep Oliver out of prison.” I tell them truthfully.

“Why would you care?” asks Detective West, the female one. I don’t think she is actually a cop on this Earth though. 

“Because he is the only one who can take on Diaz. And win. His old team might think they can handle him, but they are delusional. They couldn’t even handle Oliver on the defense. Star City is going to need the real Green Arrow’s help not the junior squad.” I tell them. 

“Still doesn’t really answer the question: why do you want Oliver to stay out of jail,” Reverb’s doppelganger says. Vibe that’s what they call him on this Earth. 

Deciding on something that will get Team Flash to help I say, “Diaz scares me in a way that Zoom never did. I don’t know what he has planned for Oliver, but it isn’t going to end in a jail cell in Iron Heights.”

“If Oliver thinks letting the justice take its course is the right thing to do, I won’t get in the way. Besides John and the others will figure a way out of this.” The Flash says. 

“Just because you hope that to be true doesn’t make it so. Besides my plan does two things. First it should free Oliver from custody and second it should, at temporarily least, keep suspicion of Oliver as the Green Arrow to a minimum.” I tell them.

“They already did that when Oliver gave the hood to John. That didn’t really work,” the female Detective West tells me.

“This time Oliver Queen will be sitting in front of fifteen of his peers when the Green Arrow appears.” I tell them.

“Fifteen? Don’t you mean twelve?” asks some woman I’ve never seen before who is sitting next to the female detective West. 

“Actually, DA Cecile Horton, on Earth 2 its fifteen jurors.” Harrison Wells tells the DA.

The Flash and female Detective West stare at each other; its as if they are communicating without speaking. They are just as disgustingly in love on this earth as they are on my earth. 

Before either can actually say anything, the DA speaks up again, “for what’s worth, she’s being honest about her desire to get Oliver out of jail. There’s also something about someone named Tommy.” 

“Tommy’s been dead for years.” The Flash says. 

“On this Earth, yes, but not on mine.” I tell them.

“What is your plan?” asks Killer Frost, or someone who has a passing resemblance of her. Her powers sure did a number on her appearance. 

“On my earth, shortly after Robert Queen came back from Lian Yu, before the destruction of Starling City by Malcolm Merlyn, unlike on this earth, Tommy followed in his father’s footsteps. He’s known as the Dark Archer.” I tell them.

“You mean when Oliver came back?” the male Detective West asks.

“No, Oliver Queen died on the Gambit on Earth-2.” Pipes up Harrison Wells. 

“He died?” The Flash asks dumbfounded.

“Yes, Oliver Queen on my Earth died on the Queen’s Gambit boning my sister. It’s all very sad. Now let’s focus on the living and not the man who has been dead for over a decade now.” I tell them wanting to keep Team Flash focused. Honestly how this team keeps winning is beyond me. It’s so easy to split their focus.

“If Tommy followed in his father’s footsteps why would he want to help anyone on this earth?” Female detective West asks, Iris, that was her name.

The DA snorts a laughter, “something funny?” I ask moving towards her.

“Ah. No,’ the DA says quickly. The other Detective West raises his gun again towards me. I put my hands up again to ensure that he doesn’t shoot me. 

“Look, just take me back to Earth 2 I grab Tommy, come back help Oliver out, everyone wins.” I tell them.

“You haven’t told us why a Tommy Merlyn who followed Malcolm’s lead would want to help our Oliver,” Flash says.

“Are you always this thick? I mean you know how close Tommy and Oliver were on this Earth. Quentin mentioned something about Earth X Oliver and Tommy being close. Do you really not think my Earth’s Oliver and Tommy weren’t close.” Honestly, this is the brain trust that took down Zoom. 

“Oliver and Tommy were like brothers on my Earth as well. I would bet that despite being a Nazi, Oliver of Earth 1 would have tried to save Earth X   
Tommy if he could have. Oliver is fairly willing to lead the redemption road as long as your interested.” 

“I suppose you want us to leave you on Earth 2?” Vibe asks.

“God, no. The only thing waiting for me on that Earth is a jail cell. This Earth promises me freedom, in ugly clothing, but freedom is freedom,” I tell them then add, “assuming that bitch bird doesn’t catch up to me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have killed the man she loved,” Killer Frost says. God what was her name before Killer Frost. Something with a C. Cam? No. Cara? No that’s right. Cate? No. Cat? God, I hope that’s wrong. 

“Caitlyn,” Cecile supplies for me.

I turn to look at her as Caitlyn responds with, “yes?”

“Okay, how are you doing that?” I ask finally intrigued enough to ask about the DA knowing things she shouldn’t. 

“Mind reader.” Cecile supplies, “I could keep listening to you guess the names. It’s distracting.” 

I look Cecile up and down and am happy to see her slouch a little into her seat, “that’s new.” I turn back to the Flash, “so how about it? Deal?” 

“Just one more question: why do you really want Oliver to stay out of jail. I mean even if you don’t believe in the Black Canary, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific or even John, you have to know they will keep fighting. We’ll help them. I mean, the truth is Star City would be okay if Oliver went to prison. No one would let the city stay under Diaz control.” Iris says.

How do I answer that? The truth is learning that Mr. Queen came back and learn Oliver and Sara really were dead was like losing them both all over again. I know this Laurel forgave him and I want to forgive my Ollie, but I don’t know how too. Then there is Quentin, if Diaz doesn’t get what he wants he’ll kill him. I can’t watch him die. Not again, not even if he isn’t really my father, he is the closet I have had in almost two decades. I believe Oliver can take on Diaz and I know he cares about Quentin and he would do everything he could to keep him above ground.

“Iris, Barry, do it.” Cecile says. Iris looks over at her. Cecile puts a hand on her arm and repeats, “do it.” 

“I didn’t say anything about suddenly being a better person or fighting the good fight. If you repeat anything you heard in there, I will come back for you,” I threaten.

Detective West raises his gun again and cocks it, “Joe it’s okay.” She tells the detective and looks at me, “your reasons are your own and they will stay that way.” 

The Flash comes over to me, “that is the first and last time you threaten her.”

I chuckle, “scouts honor.” I say holding up three fingers, “Now come on. Diaz will notice if I’m not back in Star City in a few hours.”

Vibe moves out from behind the desk and holds out his hand and a breach appear. The Flash says to Iris, “Ill be back soon,” and seals the promise with a kiss. Gag.

When Vibe, Flash and I walk through the portal I am happy to see that we are in my Earth’s Starling City. Why anyone would rename a city is beyond me. 

“Wait here. I’ll be back in a bit,” I tell them.

“No, we aren’t splitting up. I’m not leaving you alone on an Earth where you could inflict damage,” Flash says.

I turn to look at him, “look Boy Scout. Tommy won’t show if he sees the Flash or the sidekick.” 

“Hey, I’m no one’s sidekick,” Vibe defends.

“Sure,” I give in, “but Tommy won’t shoe.”

“Fine, we’ll be here, but if you don’t come back in an hour we will come looking for you.” Flash says.

“You got it, Flash,” I say and turn and begin making my way towards the last place Tommy was staying before I left with Zoom. When I get there, I am happy to see that it looks like he is still living there. Hopefully he shows sooner rather than later. 

I don’t have to wait long before I hear from behind me, “Hello, Laurel.”

“I need your help, Tommy.” I tell him.

“I told you, Laurel, not to come back to Starling after you left the Earth with Zoom.”

“I’m not here for me. It’s Oliver.”

“Did you hit your head? Oliver is dead.”

“Our Oliver is, but the Earth 1 Oliver.”

Tommy stays silent, I begin to think I might have misjudged his dedication to a childhood friend, he finally speaks, “lead the way.”

We make our way back to where Flash and Vibe with almost fifteen minutes to spare from the Flash deadline. Vibe opens another breach and we are back on Earth 1 in Central City. 

After we make it through the breach Tommy speaks up again, “So what’s your plan, Laurel?” 

“All you have to do is crash into a courtroom wearing the Green Arrow hood and reveal yourself. No killing though, Oliver seems to have renounced it as of late.” I tell him.

“Oliver is the Green Arrow? What about Robert?” Tommy asks. 

“Never made it back from Lian Yu,” I tell him, “seems Oliver was known as the ‘hood’ before becoming the Green Arrow. I guess Star City newspaper lacks imagination in any Earth.”

“Wait. Oliver was the ‘hood’, too.” Iris says.

“Good lord how does this team accomplish anything?” I ask dumbfounded. 

“If Oliver became the Green Arrow, why not just let him break out on his own. I’m sure he could handle that.” Tommy says. 

“He has a son. Apparently with the brat around he doesn’t want to become a fugitive. At least that’s what Quentin let slip last night.” I tell him.

“Ollie? A father? No kidding. That must be interesting,” Tommy says in wonder.

“Yes, real surprise that Oliver Queen got some girl pregnant.” I angrily.

“Sorry, Laurel.” Tommy apologizes.

“I wrote down the where, when and how.” I tell him handing him a piece of paper. 

“Did you say Quentin? Like your dad?” Tommy asks.

“Don’t go there,” I warn.

He lifts the paper up in acknowledgement and I begin to make my way back to Star City to become Diaz key witness against Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments keep the words flowing. 
> 
> Also after almost a whole season of Black Siren I find myself hoping that she stays the out for herself character she has always been, but I do enjoy her scenes with Quentin. Love seeing that she cares about something, but I hope they don't try and replace E1 Laurel anymore than they already have with Black Siren.


End file.
